Rend
Rend is the son of Crash and his mistress Agni, and is thought to represent the worst of both of his parents. Shiva resented the boy, as he was a living reminder of her husband's infidelity. He was raised largely by his mother, who trained him in his power and in the arts of battle. As he came of age he became obsessed with stirring up conflict throughout the galaxy among the mortal races for his own amusement. Rend's greatest rival was his brother, Shine. Shine was dedicated to preserving peace and justice throughout the galaxy, and his plans often ran counter to Rend's own. As Shine had Anya by his side, Rend was often able to get Aurora to assist him in his schemes. The battles between these pairs would be legendary, with Shine acting to prevent his brother from plunging the galaxy into senseless conflict. Rend resented his younger brother even more, since it was widely believed among the Dragon Clan that Shine was the heir apparent should anything ever happen to Crash. Given Shine's knight-errant lifestyle and the fact that Rend was the older, he often felt that he should be the one to assume control. Because of this slight, Rend was often a willing participant in any scheme to circumvent the God King. However, he was equally quick to switch sides when he appeared to be at a disadvantage. He participated in Drown's scheme to bind and overthrow Crash. When Agni managed to secure his release, Rend was quick to pretend he'd been helping his mother all along in order to avoid punishment with the other gods. His great ambition was to create a conflict that encompassed the whole galaxy, but he was unable to as his actions were monitored by the Holy Dragons who had waning patience with the chaos he bred. He eventually succeeded in arranging a series of events that caused the two greatest powers in the Gods' Empire to go to war. He crashed a banquet thrown for a prince of Eden by the King of Irad, a principality of the Empire of Nod with his lover, Aurora. In what passed as harmless mischief, Rend suggested Aurora cause the King's wife to fall madly in love with the Eden prince and abscond with him. The fall out of this was the legendary Eden War, which accomplished Rend's long standing goal of total war and gave him plausible deniability to the other gods. Aurora, on the other hand, was horrified by what the use of her powers had caused and in the future became more thoughtful and cautious, and she gradually withdrew from Rend. In personality, Rend was a boisterous and rowdy god. He thirsted for battle and loved excuses to show off his incredible power. Alternately, he could be a coward when injured. He was incredibly powerful and possessed martial skill that was unrivaled among the Young Dragons. He was a master of armed and unarmed combat, and had a habit of wearing the livery of various armies loyal to him and jumping into battles to revel in blood and fury. However he also inherited his mother's temper which enabled Shine and Anya to outmanuever him from time to time. He despised his younger brother Shine, and also was a constant adversary of his demigod brother Gaia. Powers and Abilities War Dragon Rend was the God of War and his powers were based around encouraging carnage and conflict. He was capable of inciting rage and violence wherever he went. Strike: Rend's standard attack. Barrage: A repeating version of Strike capable of causing massive damage. Havoc: A melee attack where Rend would reinforce his limbs with godly energy and launch a series of attacks. Ravage: A technique that targets multiple opponents and cuts them to ribbons. Strife: A telepathic attack that causes all the minds of weaker beings in a given area to be overtaken by bloodlust and lose their ability to reason. Ultimate Carnage: A massive blast of energy fired from his mouth. Trivia - Rend liked to carry a wide array of weapons like blades, axes, spears and firearms, but his signature weapon was an Great Sword called the Sword of Rend. Forged from the bone of a Leviathan, it was made by Forge and bequeathed to him by Crash, which increased his power as well as his bloodlust. The Sword of Rend would be left behind after the Cataclysm and would be fought over by warlords until it fell into the hands of the hero Patrick. Consumed by the bloodlust within it, Patrick became a dread warlord who conquered a planet, until he faced off against Captain Amra of SENTINEL. Amra succeeded in disarming Patrick and grabbing hold of the Sword himself. Unlike Patrick, Amra was a violent man who embraced his bloodlust and was able to resist being consumed by the Sword. Afterwards he would keep the Blade, using it to boost his power when he came across powerful opponents. - His dragon form was of a massive bronze dragon which he used to terrify mortals, but his preferred form was of a heavily muscled elf with a shaved head, goatee, and a stern visage. He is still worshipped in many armies across the galaxy and prayed to for victory. During the Heroic Age he demanded live sacrifice of prisoners, a habit still secretly carried out by his cultists even though Rend himself perished in the Cataclysm.